Chpt11 Ep8: "Beware of the Banshee"
Chpt11 Ep8: "Beware of the Banshee" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse. 'Plot ' Thirty years ago in Ireland, a father is playing a song over a record player to his daughter, when his wife comes home and he takes her for a dance. The husband suddenly hears a screeching sound that turns him mad and he starts bashing his into head to the wall as a screaming figure of a horrifying woman appears to them. His wife works fast to create a spell that can banish the spirit, but it costs her life to do so, leaving their daughter an orphan. In present time, Kurt is tossing and turning in his bed having a nightmare from the time in the cell with Lucifer and then his encounter with Amara. Kurt then wakes and heads to the library of the bunker, trying to find answers on how to deal with Amara. Hunter then Hunter walks in and mentions about a possible case at a retirement home in just a nearby town, where a resident was found with his head bashed and no signs of entry from the outside. Hunter saying since they haven't heard anything more from Amara or Cass since they got back from Hell, that they could use the time in tracking down other monsters. Kurt then agrees to this and the duo prepares to head out. Meanwhile, "Castiel" (who is now Lucifer possessing him) is enjoying life now free on Earth, as he strolls around a park. Though an angel has been tailing him. Knowing this, Cas/Lucifer decides to take a walk on a nearby trail to lure the angel in the woods until they're both alone where then Lucifer confronts him. Lucifer says he comes in peace and how he's here to save them all from their older sister, Amara. The angel says that Amara cannot be destroyed after their failed attempt in killing Amara by smiting her. Lucifer then snaps his fingers and the angel explodes into a red mist. Lucifer wipes some of the spattered angel blood from his face and muses that that's the problem with the rank and file angels; no vision. He licks the blood from his finger and continues on his walk. Later, Hunter and Kurt arrives at Oak Park Retirement Home for their case. Hunter questions the manager while Kurt takes a look at the victim's bedroom. The manager informs Hunter that the tenant was shouting for something to get out of his head, and his head was smashed on the wall. The duo later find out that there was a man who sued the victim, yet the case never got to the court because the man had previously passed away as well. Assuming that this man might hold vengeance and ended up being a ghost and killing the victim, Kurt and Hunter go to where he was buried to get rid of his remains by burning them. Though back at the retirement village, a woman, Mildred, runs into the manager in the lobby. Where he suddenly grabs his head, asking if Mildred can hear a noise of someone screaming. The lights flicker where then he sees the figure of the ghost-like woman floating down the hall towards him, wailing. Mildred looks in the same direction and sees nothing. The manager yells "get it out of my head!" where he then runs to the window and starts banging his head against the glass until it breaks and he falls forward to his death. Mildred finally sees the ghostly woman fly past her, through the window, and down to the ground where it hovers over the manager's corpse and appears to be feeding on him. It looks up at her with her blood-dripping black eyes and Mildred screams in terror. The next morning, Kurt and Hunter returns to the retirement home and question the woman Mildred who witnessed the manager's death the night before. She tells them about the spirit woman that she saw. While Kurt is comforting the lady tenant, Hunter goes to ask one of the housekeeping staff, Marlene, who turns out to be hearing-impaired. After gaining not much information from her, Hunter returns to Kurt and talks about the next plan, which Marlene finds out from reading their lips. After a quick research, Hunter and Kurt figure out that they are dealing with banshees—the malevolent kind, who prey on the victim's brain and tend to search for vulnerable people. Kurt then decides to go back to the bunker to grab some more books about them on how to possibly trap it and kill it, while Hunter tries to figure which next victim the banshee will go for next. When Kurt returns to the bunker, he hears noises from one of the rooms down the hallway. When he enters one of the rooms, it turns out to be "Castiel", ransacking the archives in the storage. Though in truth, Lucifer (who's possessing Cas) mimicks his voice and tries to act normal, saying to Kurt that he's looking for a spell that can lure out Amara. When "Castiel" tells Kurt that he had Amara in his sights and wasn't able to kill her, Kurt returns the favor by telling Cas that he had two opportunities to kill her, but both times he failed. Castiel then asks Kurt to tell him everything that happened during his encounters with her. Meanwhile, Hunter visits Mildred because he suspects that she will be next due. He tells her who he and Kurt are really are and tells her about the banshee. He then asks her if she knows about the housekeeper Marlene who is deaf, who he suspects could be the next victim to the banshee. Though Mildred says that Marlene is on vacation but says there's a woman who came in recently as a volunteer in the facility who is partially hearing-impaired. Hunter then realizes that the housekeeper is actually someone else in disguise. Hunter then begins to tail the woman throughout the facility home until she enters the laundry room. When he heads inside as well, he suddenly spots a weird sigil on the wall. And then notices another behind him when he then gets pulled back against the wall between the two sigils. The woman then then comes out of hiding and asks why he's following her. Hunter then tells her that he and Kurt are Rangers, and that they are hunting the same entity that's been killing people. After the she releases Hunter, she tells him her real name—Eileen Leahy—who reveals that when she was a baby, her parents were killed by the banshee thirty years ago in Ireland, leaving her partially deaf due to the banshee's screech. That she's been hunting the spirit for years. Hunter then asks how she knows how to trap him between the two sigils painted on the wall. Eileen then mentions how she was raised as an orphan in a school and studied the world of the supernatural. Hunter then begins to realize and asks if Eileen's parents worked for some secret organization called the "Men of Letters". She then says that that's they're the people who raised her in the U.K. branch in Europe. She asks how she knows of them. Hunter then says that he and Kurt are part of them in the American branch but they're the only ones left. Back in the bunker, "Castiel" suggests that the connection between Amara and Kurt might not only be because of the Mark of Cain, but also an attraction that Amara has towards Kurt and how Kurt is scared of facing. Castiel tells him that they will find a way to stop Amara. Their talk is interrupted by a phone call from Hunter who tells Kurt about their plan on luring out the banshee; to use Mildred as bait. After hanging up, Kurt tells Castiel that they should keep the talk between them, and Castiel assures Kurt that the next time Kurt meets with Amara, that he'll be there with him to confront her. Kurt nods and then heads for the exit. But then Castiel gives out a mischievous smile, revealing that Lucifer wants to use Kurt as his own bait to lure out Amara. When Kurt returns back to the retirement home with the books, Hunter and Eileen reveals that they've both acquired the right sigil to trap the banshee. This brings Kurt to a slight disappointment after having to bring a ton a books from the bunker. The lights inside the facility begins to flicker, indicating the banshee is about to make her appearence. And so, everyone gets in position as they have Mildred out in the open in the middle of the main hall. Where suddenly, the screaming banshee with gray skin with bloodshot eyes and mouth appears levitating in mid air, getting ready to lunge at Mildred. At the same time, Hunter and Kurt appears out of hiding and morphs in their Ranger forms to confront the banshee. Eileen then goes over to Mildred to protect her. And so, the Rangers engage in a fight against the malevolent spirit. At first, they try to strike her with their weapons but they keep swinging and missing until the banshee knocks Kurt against the wall and then faces Hunter. But then, it suddenly turns it's attention back towards Kurt and begins it's intense screeching towards him, immobilizing him to the point where Kurt then begins banging his head against the wall, similar to the previous vicitms. Hunter then goes in with his Titanium Axe and slashes the back of the banshee, to which he angers it and tosses him across the room. The banshee is then about to use it's intense screeching towards him until suddenly, the banshee gets flung across the room and is pinned onto the sigil painted on the wall. Revealing that Eileen had managed to activate the painted sigils to finally trap the banshee. Hunter is then able to recover and uses his axe to destroy the banshee as he hacks it in half with his axe. The banshee then disintegrates into a pile of ashes, finally putting an end to it's reign of terror amongst others. Kurt then finally stops banging his head and tries to shake off the pain the banshee had caused upon him. The following morning as the duo are about to leave, he says his goodbyes to Eileen and Mildred. Hunter asks what's next for Eileen. Though she doesn't know, but says that she'll stay in the facility for a while to make sure any other banshees or spirits resurfaces. Back in the bunker, Kurt tells Hunter about Cas earlier and how he acted not like himself, although Hunter thinks that Cas always seems a little bit off all the time. Kurt then mentions that they need to keep an eye on Cas the next time he's around. While they're having their beers, Hunter asks Kurt why the banshee went for him, how it only goes after the vulnerable. Kurt lightly answers that since he got knocked down on the floor, the banshee decided to try to go after him "for his brains". Hunter then shrugs and accepts this explanation. Once Hunter is done with his beer, he decides that he'll head off to bed since they were up all night hunting the banshee. When Hunter leaves to his room, Kurt begins to look anxious. Later, Kurt too is now in bed but is unable to sleep. Troubled by this, he then sits up and tries to figure out what's going through his head after knowing he was "vulnerable" against the banshee. Possibly because of the feelings he's been having towards Amara since he first encountered her. Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse